Complaications
by Ahlexys.6
Summary: Roxas come's across a beautiful girl and expects to go out with her, But there's one little complication...Read on to find out! RoxasXOOC
1. Meeting the black haired angel

**_This is my first story so please please please don't be mean! I don't own KH2 characters, But I own Aubree and other ooc's. Leave reviews and tell me if it's good or not bc if not I'm not writing anymore! If it is then I'll write the second one! _**

I walked around the park. Snow was everywhere! Yet cherry blossoms were still alive.I continued walking until I noticed a sad looking figure,It looked like a girl. I walked closer to get a better look. Her black hair made a curtain around her face but her body shook and her nails dug into the bench she sat on. I furrowed my eyebrows and walked closer.

"Uh, you okay?" I asked placing my hand onto her shoulder, she stood up and walked to the other bench and murmured something that sounded like a leave me alone.I pursed my lips and walked over to her again. Now she had her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her chin placed on her knees. I kneeled in front of her. She had her eye's closed and a tear fell down her cheek. I grabbed my kerchieffrom my pocket and passed it to her. She took them without opening her eye's. She took a deep breathand wiped her eyes. She then opened her eye's. I was amazed! Her hazel eyes were beautiful! But they were filled with sadnessand clouded with anger.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"Yeah."She croaked. I stood up and scratched the back of my head.

"I'm Roxas." I put my hand out towards the angel.

"Aubree."She shook my hand. Wow, they were small and really soft

"You sure you okay?" I repeated

"Yeah I'm fine."She stood up. Then she shivered. Then I noticed what she was wearing. A gray t-shirt with a black tank top.

"Are you crazy!" I gasped,"Your gonna get sick!"

I threw my coat over her.

"Oh no no no. I can't!" She protested

"Don't be stupid you need it more then I do." I grinned. She smiled back.

"So where do you live?" I asked. The New york streets were filled

"14th street." She said

"Really? How come I haven't seen you anywhere?" I asked.

"Uh, I've got a full plate right now so I don't go out unless I got someone to watch my house." She explained, I nodded even though I didn't understand what she meant. Then she sighed

"Well, here's my stop! Hey, I want you to meet someone." She grinned pushing me into the old apartment. We walked up a couple of flights of stair's until we stopped a door with the number 13 on it _**(Ironic isn't it! XD**_). She opened the door and I followed her in.

"Mami!" A voice squealed, Wow, I wasn't expecting this!

**_Leave Reviews and you get snickers!_**


	2. Unexpected

**_Sorry I havent uploaded anything yet! If you forgive me i'll give you a snicker! Okay so yeah..go...READ...REVIEW!!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DONT OWN KH2! DONT SUE!_**

Okay, I so wasnt expecting this! I thought she had a dog or something! I watched the little raven haired girl run over to Aubree. The girl wore blue jeans,white sneakers, a dark purple t-shirt with a flower on it, and a blue sweater tied around her tiny waist.

"Hey,Baby!" Aubree hugged the girl, Then she stood up and turned to a brunette with brown eyes.

"Thanks for watching her,Sydney." Aubree thanked

"Its no problem Bree! We had a blast!" Sydney grinned, She eyed me for a moment before saying good bye and leaving

"Well, Cris, what do you do when you meet a new person?" Aubree lightly pushed the little girl towards me. The girl thought for a minute

"Oh! Hi! My names Cristabel! But you can call me Cris or Crissy or Bell whichever is good!" The girl grinned. She had blue eyes instead of hazel like Aubree.

"Uh. Hi names Roxas." I said politely.

"Cris why dont you go get doggie?" Aubree asked. With that Cris was gone.

"Sorry to kinda spring her out on you like that, you just seem...trust worthy." Aubree pushed back a couple strands of hair.

"Its fine." I grinned,"She seems bubbly."

"Yeah a little singer like her mom." Aubree looked over at Cristabel who was singing while hunting down 'Doggie'.

"You sing?" I asked. Aubree shrugged

"Mami?" Cristabel called,"Is Roxy your boyfriend?"

"Crissy!" Aubree laughed,"Of course not he's a friend."

"Oh, Okay! This is doggie!" She held up a beanie doll of a dog with brown ears and a tan head, It had pitch black eyes and wore footise pajamas.

"Oh Ma! A mail came in today!" Cristabel ran over to the counter. She climbed up on a chair and grabbed a couple of letters, Then she scrambled back over to Aubree.

"Hmm." Aubree scanned the letters

"Did Papi send anything!?" The little girl squealed

"Yeah something for you and something for me." Aubree answered

"Read mines! Read mines!"She demanded

"Its says: Dear Cristabel, How are you? I havent seen you in a while. I've been on very busy trips so I couldnt come pick you up. I hope Mami is doing okay and is taking care of you. Tell Mami that when I get the chance I will come visit you both. I love you. Love Papi." Aubree read

"Yay! Papi's coming!" Cristabel squealed. She ran over to the couch with doggie in hand

"What'd he send you?" I asked

"Money." Aubree blinked. She pulled out a check. Then a small note fell out. I picked it up

"This should cover a few months of rent. Dont waste it all." I read then handed it over to her.

"He sends rent money." Aubree asnwerd my confused face.

"Oh." I nodded

"I gotta get a new job." She shook her head.

"Uhm, About when I found you at the park. Why were you so upset?" I asked her out of concern

"I was fired from my job because I always come in late looking for a babysitter for Cris." She sighed

"Wow, You didnt tell them?" I started thinking of a plan but... I couldnt! I hardly knew her...But she seems in so much debt I couldnt just leave her here to fend for herself AND a kid! I bit my lip

"They didnt care!" She laughed without humor. I looked at her. Her eyes were clouded with angst again.

"Thats it!" I stood up straight. Bree jumped back slightly

"W-what?" She asked

"C'mon! You can come live with me!" I offerd

"Uh, No offense but I just met you!" She straightened up.

"Aw c'mon I mean I'll feel really gulity letting you live her! And with a kid!" I said a little too loudly

"Shh! Okay! Fine as long as you stop yelling!" She smiled. I grinned at her

"When do we leave?" She crossed her arms.

"Uh, Whenever you can get ready." I shrugged

"Um, Tomorrow. Or is that a little too early." She asked

"No. Thats fine!" I smiled

"Okay well, I'll start getting ready." She looked around

"Yeah, I better get going." I shoved my hands into my pockets

"Oh, Okay. Crissy! Come say bye!" Aubree called. Crissy came running out

"Bye Roxy!" She hugged my legs

"Bye Bell !" I laughed.

Then I left the building, Walking home to get my house so I could get ready to have a couple of new guest.


End file.
